Emotions are Melodic
by psychokitty3
Summary: Just a collection of song fics that I have thought up. Every relationship and almost every event is included, so pick and choose at your leisure!
1. Behind These Hazel Eyes:PL

AN: Okay, each chapter of this will have the song name and the relationship and/or event that the song fic relates too, so you can feel free to browse which relationships and/or events you want to read about. Almost every one will be included, and, if you want, you can recommend songs. Please read and review any one of them that you like!

T:T:T:T

_Seems like just yesterday  
__You were a part of me_

Piper couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. Yesterday, she had a happy family: Leo, Wyatt, and herself. Now… everything was changed. There was no more Leo. He had gone 'Up There' as an elder. Leaving her. Leaving their son.

_I used to stand so tall  
__I used to be so strong_

Leo made her strong. He made her brave. When she had met him, he brought out a part of her that she had never discovered. She missed that part of herself now.

_Your arms around me tight  
__Everything, it felt so right  
__Unbreakable  
__Like nothing could go wrong_

Piper never thought that he would leave her. She always thought that they were so strong, and could make it through everything. They had before, refusing to be broken up by her sisters, by the elders. But now, now, when he had a choice, he chose the elders over her. He chose them, her archrivals, over her.

_Now I can't breathe  
__No, I can't sleep  
__I'm barely hangin' on_

She felt like breaking down in that very spot. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't, she just couldn't. She couldn't handle her one, her only, leaving her for good. She couldn't handle being a single mother, taking care of everything by herself without her best friend beside her.

_Here I am  
__Once again  
__I'm torn into pieces_

Piper should have known it couldn't' last, though. She had been betrayed by love before. She had had her heart broken into a million pieces over, and over, and over again. That was, until she met Leo.

_Can't deny it  
__Can't pretend  
__Just thought you were the one_

She had thought he was the one to hold her, to help her in her times of need. She thought he was her soul mate, the one person meant for her in this or any lifetime. She thought he was her everything, and vice versa. She must have thought wrong.

_Broken up  
__Deep inside  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
__Behind these hazel eyes_

She couldn't break down. No, she couldn't. She couldn't show him what he had done to her. She couldn't show him his power over her. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

_I told you everything  
__Opened up and let you in  
__You made me feel all right  
__For once in my life_

She had felt something was missing from her life before she met Leo. When she met him, he was the only one she could talk to about everything. Not even her sisters knew everything that she confided in Leo. He always comforted her in her times of need, and lent her support whenever she needed it.

_Now all that's left of me  
__Is what I pretend to be  
__So together  
__But so broken up inside_

She was so incomplete without him. She felt as if she was lost, and he was the only one who could find her. She felt confused all the time, stressed, and completely different from the self she had grown to know.

'_Cause I can't breathe  
__No, I can't sleep  
__I'm barely hangin' on_

She hadn't slept well ever since he had left. She couldn't sleep in a bed without him at her side. She couldn't sleep without him. She couldn't function. She couldn't live.

_Here I am  
__Once again  
__I'm torn into pieces  
__Can't deny it  
__Can't pretend  
__Just thought you were the one  
__Broken up __Deep inside  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
__Behind these hazel eyes_

She cried in her bed, every night. Only after she wept to exhaustion could she fall into her unconscious. Even after that, she didn't sleep for long. Her dreams were plagued with thoughts of him. She couldn't escape him.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
__For hating you  
__I blame myself_

She hated him, but she loved him. She hated him for leaving her, for pulling himself away when she needed him most. But she loved him for all that he was. She loved the way he always said the right thing, and knew when she was upset. She loved the connection they had, and when he would come when she needed him most. She missed that connection.

_Seeing you,  
__It kills me now_

She couldn't stand to see him. She had told him to leave. She had told him to leave her sight. She had told him without breaking down.

_No, I don't cry  
__On the outside  
__Anymore  
__Anymore_

But, she didn't cry. She never cried in the daytime. Never in front of her sisters, in front of Wyatt, or when Leo visited, unwanted. She only cried on the insight, her heart sobbing and crying out for help. She never cried from her eyes until the lights went out.

_Here I am  
__Once again  
__I'm torn into pieces  
__Can't deny it  
__Can't pretend  
__Just thought you were the one  
__Broken up  
__Deep inside  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
__Behind these hazel eyes_

She had wanted to scream at Leo when she saw him. She wanted to shout at him. She wanted to tell him how much his abandonment was hurting her, how much she needed him. She wanted to tell him about everything with Wyatt that he would be missing, how he would completely remove himself from his son's life. She wanted to tell him that she still missed him, still loved him, and needed her in her heart a soul. She wanted to yell, and shout, and knock some sense into him.

_Here I am  
__Once again  
__I'm torn into pieces  
__Can't deny it  
__Can't pretend  
__Just through you were the one  
__Broken up  
__Deep inside  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
__Behind these hazel eyes_

But, she couldn't. She wouldn't interfere with his happiness. So, to save him, she drowned herself in sorrow.

T:T:T:T

AN: The song is Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Hoped you like it, and please review!


	2. Mirror Mirror:PL

_Why don't I like the girl I see?  
__The one who's standing right in front of me._

Piper looked at herself in her mirror, sitting on top of her vanity. She couldn't handle it. She hated herself. She shouldn't have been standing there at that moment, alone. She should have had someone standing by her side. The one person that had stolen her heart long ago.

_Why don't I think before I speak?_

Piper was so mad at herself. They had fought the night before, rages flying every which way. She had said things she didn't mean, that she would never mean. She never meant to hurt him.

_I should have listened to that voice inside me!_

She should have listened to her heart, her gut, screaming at her to stop the silly argument. Who cared if he had to send a demon to her place of employment? He did it for the greater good, and she had to stop being selfish and accept that. Her love also had a higher calling.

_I must be stupid  
__Must be crazy  
__Must be out of my mind  
__To say the kind of things I said last night_

Piper was stupid, oh so stupid. She shouldn't have said what she did. She shouldn't have... she shouldn't have let him walk out the door. She shouldn't have shouted at him, and yelled at him. She shouldn't have let out all of her frustration at the one person that would stick by her side no matter what.

_Mirror mirror, hangin on the wall  
__You don't have to tell me  
__Who's the biggest fool of all_

She was a fool, and idiot o have let him go like that. She shouldn't have thrown everything away, all that they had fought for. She shouldn't have done that.

_Mirror mirror  
__I wish you could lie to me  
__And bring my baby back  
__Bring my baby back to me_

If only Leo could come back, and he could wrap his arms around her like he did every time they greeted each other. If only he would orb right in, surprising her and kissing her tenderly, just the way she liked it. If only...

_Mirror mirror  
__Lie to me  
__Show me what I  
__Want to see  
__Mirror mirror  
__Lie to me  
__Show me what I  
__Want to see_

She wanted to see Leo in the mirror, just waiting for her to turn around so that he could shower her with love and affection. She wanted him to be there, right behind her, and forgive her.

_Why did I let you walk away  
__When all I had to do was say I'm sorry?  
__I let my pride get in the way  
__And in the heat of the moment  
__I was to blame_

But, he wouldn't, he couldn't. She had been too cruel to him, lashing out and insulting him, the 'greater good', and even the love that they had for each other. She had taken all the love and affection, and completely obliterated it. It vanished just like a demon after a spell was cast. He was gone, and she was to blame. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

_I must be stupid  
__Must be crazy  
__Must be out of my mind  
__Now in the collide of the day  
__I realize_

Why was it that she did not realize her mistakes in the middle of the fight, but only the morning after? Why did she have to be so late, so emotional, and so hurt? Why did she seem to be so masochistic?

_Mirror mirror  
__Hangin on the wall  
__You don't have to tell me  
__Who's the biggest fool of all  
__Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me  
__And bring my baby back  
__Bring my baby back to me_

She wanted him back, she needed him back. He affected every fiber of her being, bringing light when there were shadows, and happiness in the midst of depression. She needed him back, and soon.

_If only wishes could be dreams  
__And all my dreams could come true  
__There would be two of us standing here in front of you_

She wished that he would come, she whished he would be back. She wished that all that would come true and he would look in the mirror, his arms wrapped lovingly around her waist. Why couldn't he orb his whitelighter ass back? Why couldn't she just rewind time? She could freeze it; it wouldn't be much of a change. Why hadn't she been granted that power instead?

_If you could show me  
__That someone  
__That I used to be  
__Bring back my baby  
__My baby  
__My baby to me_

If she could only change the person who she was, make herself less stubborn, less fiery. If only she could see herself as she used to be, before she met him. Non-confrontational, quiet, shy Piper. Why couldn't that Piper have been there last night? Why did she, current Piper, have to be there?

_Mirror mirror  
__Hangin' on the wall  
__You don't have to tell me  
__Who's the biggest fool of all  
__Mirror, mirror  
__I wish you could lie to me  
__And bring my baby back  
__Bring my baby back to me  
__Mirror mirror  
__Hangin' on the wall  
__You don't have to tell me  
__Who's the biggest fool of all  
__Mirror, mirror  
I wish you could lie to me  
__And bring my baby back  
__Bring my baby back  
__Baby back  
__Bring my baby back to me_

But no, her wishes would not come true. She wouldn't see Leo in her mirror.

She unsteadily raised her arm up, and punched her reflection in the glassy surface. Silver shards cascaded down onto the vanity, the floor, everywhere. Piper pulled her bleeding hand close to her body. She sat down on the floor, and cried.

T:T:T:T

AN: That was Mirror Mirror by M2M.


End file.
